lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Devina VS Black Eyes
Syi was in the shower. She had just been beaten up badly by some older girls.She rubed her firm, perfectly shaped Scones as the water cascaded over her voluptuous frolicking body.The bubbles from the soap breifly obscured the pinicals of them before she rinced it off...the clear water making her pretty skin shiny in the fire-fly lighted nightime air coming from the open window She watched the blood red blood spin down the drain.She stretched upwards, making her C-cup Smith and Wesson look even bigger. She had long wanted even bigger breasts as she was jealous of Angel. Meanwhile Angel was walking by Syi house, in Black City She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire! Suddenly, Devina walked in. As Devina was undressed by the girls, she examined them carefully "You know, i never noticed how firm and big your breasts are!" "Why dont you feel them" "Can I feel more?" "Only if you let us feel you a bit!", she reached down and grabbed his shaft. "you can pleasure us, while we watched and feel eachover...we need a big strong man like you to forfill us" Angel started thrusting Devina's soldier back and forward really hard. Before feeding it into her. She quickly got very wet indeed. Her lovebox was as wet as a deep ocean river bed. Devina' thrusted his huge equipment into both of them one at a time, as the girls rubbed eachothers kalamazoos softly. This went on for 4 hours, before the girls got tired. "thank you" "Dont mention it" Angel turned the h0t shower off, and they all walked into the living room. Devina' put his cloaths on, but Angel and Syi stayed naked. "What did you come here for anyway?" "Oh, yes, i came here to tell you Black Eyes has returned, and i need your help to defeat him" "ok, we will get our cloaths on and follow you on your erotic quest!" "No time for that!, you will have to stay naked." "oh, thats ok, gives us more time to admire our hot female bodys" "yes, I love running around naked, my breasts bounce around in rhythm" "Wed do anything for you lover boy." "ok lets go!!!!" "ok" "ok!" "ok!" And they left to beging the start of the first chapter in their epic quest. Our sad adventurers walked backwards into the jaws of certain death . Suddenly Devina made love to Scarecrow Kid. Ages of Days survived before the fighting started "Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!" But they knew the battle was going to be fierce! And when they saw the armies of Black Eyes embazzling before them, they had to gather the courage to go forth. "For God , Devina yelled. "For SCIENCE," Pierce said. "For Loop!" Angel ejeculated loudly. And then they all attacked! And it was a fine spectacle to behold (A/N Oooooh, they're doing such cool things! Like bam! And Zuuuf!! And Pow!) And then, just when our heroes could not take it anymore, they defeated Black Eyes! The end Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Writings